


Winter Symphony

by Kelette



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelette/pseuds/Kelette
Summary: It's a cold day and Genis gets Lloyd and Colette excited about the possibility of snow, which snowballs into a cookie making adventure. Set before the game, a short completed fic made for Tales Secret Santa 2017.





	Winter Symphony

“It’s so cold!” Lloyd exclaimed, rubbing his arms. He was clothed finger to finger, toe to chin, and yet it didn’t seem to stop him from acting like the coldest of the three. They sat outside Colette’s house, having been temporarily removed for being too energetic. Colette had simply apologized for causing trouble, even though Genis tried to explain to her that Lloyd was the only one at fault.

As usual, Colette seemed untroubled by their misfortune. She giggled to herself as Lloyd danced around trying to keep warm.

Genis’ eyes traveled upwards. The sky was clear and a frosty blue color that seemed to suggest it was just as cold as they were. “I wonder if it’s going to snow.”

“Snow? What’s that?” Lloyd asked.

“Hasn’t it ever snowed here in Iselia before?” Genis asked quietly.

Lloyd and Colette glanced at each other, trying to work out if either of them knew what Genis was talking about it. “I don’t think so,” Colette answered. 

Genis kicked at the dirt, staring at the ground. “Raine talks about the snow a lot this time of year. It happens when the air gets really cold, and instead of rain, snowflakes fall from the sky.”

“Snowflakes?” Lloyd asked.

Genis nodded. “Frozen water that’s soft instead of hard like ice. I remembered it snowed once where I lived before. Maybe we’re too close to Efreet in Iselia.”

“Grandmother says this is one of the coldest years she’s ever seen,” Colette said. “So maybe it will snow!”

“Really? Dad hasn’t said anything about it.” Lloyd crossed his arms. “Snow huh? I want to see it! That sounds like fun.”

Genis ducked his head. “It probably won’t snow, I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

Colette clasped her hands together. “Maybe, if I pray, we can get snow anyway?”

“Don’t waste your prayers on something like that!” Genis said, standing up abruptly.

“Hey, I have an idea! Let’s go ask the professor if she knows how to make it snow!” Lloyd said. He had stopped his ridiculous warm up dance. The excitement from the prospect of snow made him forget how cold he was.

“That’s a great idea Lloyd!” Colette said. “Is she still as the school Genis?”

Genis groaned. “I don’t know.”

“Let’s go and check!” Lloyd was already running off. 

Colette chased after him, trying to keep and ensuring that she would trip multiple times on the short trip to the schoolhouse.

Genis, both younger and slower than the other two, was the last to arrive. 

Lloyd had waited outside for everyone to arrive. “Hurry up! It’s cold, it’s cold!”

“Coming.” Colette glanced back to make sure Genis wasn’t too far behind.

The schoolhouse door opened. “You seem energetic today Lloyd --perhaps now would be a good time to review the multiplication table?”

“Professor!” Lloyd jumped away from the house, as if dodging a monster’s attack. “Ah, no, not today, actually, we came here to ask you about snow.”

“Snow?” Raine pulled her glasses off her face, looking amused. “Snow is very rare in Iselia, the near influence of Efreet makes it difficult to obtain temperatures low enough for snow to form.”

“Hey, that’s what Genis said! I think. Right Genis?”

“Yeah,” Genis gasped, having caught up to the group. 

“It’s really cold right now professor! Do you think it could snow anyway?” Colette asked, shaking her hands in the air.

Raine held out a hand, as if holding the air to gauge it’s temperature. “Yes, it might be. I have a thermometer inside we can check. We also need rain clouds for snow to fall -- I’m afraid our weather is too clear for that.”

“Ohh.” The trio deflated. 

“Hey Genis, you can use magic, right? Could you make it rain?” Lloyd asked, perking up again.

“I can’t do that!” Genis said. His eyes grew wide with alarm. 

Raine smiled at the children. “Why don’t the three of you come inside? We can over the unique properties of the water element that allows for the formation of snow--”

“That’s okay!” Lloyd said quickly, realizing immediately that this was leading to more school. 

“Don’t be like that Lloyd, snow actually has a beautiful formation,” Raine crouched on the ground and began tracing hexagonal shapes into the dirt. “It has to do with how the molecules combine and expand.”

Lloyd silently faced his friends, his expression a plea for escape.

“I’m sorry professor, we need to go back to my house,” Colette said, there was a slight chatter to her teeth as she talked. “We were going to bake cookies.”

“We were?” Lloyd asked.

Genis sighed, and stepped up to help Colette’s story. “I asked the Brunel’s to teach me how to make cookies, so I could make some for us at home.”

“Oh, Genis, you don’t have to do that. You know I’m happy to cook whatever you want.”

Genis shuddered. “Learning how to make cookies sounds like fun,” he said with a forced smile on his face.

“Then it’s decided,” Colette said, clapping her hands together. “Let’s go back and home and start baking!”

Then the trio turned around and quickly walked back to where they started, and away from Raine and the risk of extra schoolwork.

**

Frank allowed the children back inside once they promised to be good and clean up after baking cookies.

Lloyd snacked on cookie dough when he thought no one was looking, while Colette and Genis discussed the finer details of cookie decorations.

“Hey Colette, could your prayers really make it snow?” Genis asked.

“I don’t know,” Colette answered right away. “I don’t think there’s any harm in trying.”

“The Goddess Martel must be a nice god,” Genis turned back to the cookie dough. He ultimately had to rescue the cookie dough from the hopelessness of Colette and Lloyd combined in the kitchen. It now looked edible to people other than Lloyd.

“She is! The Goddess loves this world, and everyone in it.”

“Even people like half-elves?” Genis’ voice was just a whisper.

“Yes!” Colette closed her eyes. “I’ll ask the heavens to make it snow.”

Genis poked at cookies as Colette soundlessly moved her lips. Lloyd noticed the sudden lack of conversation and returned to the other two, still licking the bowl.

“Oh hey, that cookie looks like an angel,” Lloyd said, leaning over Colette’s shoulder. 

“It’s for Colette,” Genis said. “You get this one.”

“That one looks like Noishe!”

“I know.”

Colette opened her eyes and smiled at her friends. She wasn’t sure if the Goddess Martel cared about snow, but she was certain that the Goddess wouldn’t mind her asking.

“That cookie is just shaped like a square.”

“It’s supposed to be a book for Raine,” Genis said defensively. “It’ll look better after we bake them and start decorating.”

“Which one is your cookie?” Lloyd asked, looking around the pan. Genis and Colette had started designing cookies for almost everyone in the village.

“He said he didn’t need a fancy design, so I’m trying to make one for him!” Colette said.

“Can I help?” Lloyd asked.

“Of course!”

“Don’t look Genis!” Lloyd said, gently pushing his younger friend out of the way. “It’s going to be a surprise.”

**

In the end, they had made a cookie for just about everyone in the village. The sky darkened completely, decorated with stars the way the children had decorated their cookies with sprinkles. 

Genis carefully wrote the names of the recipients on cards while Lloyd folded the cookies into pieces of paper with the stable hands of a craftsman. 

“What inspired you to do all of this?” Frank asked when Colette handed him a carefully wrapped cookie.

“It’s Colette’s fault,” Genis said accusingly. “Once she started coming up with people we should make cookies for, she didn’t stop until she named everyone in the village.”

Colette laughed. “I’m sorry.”

“All done!” Lloyd said, dropping the last wrapped cookie on a pile on the table.

“It’s getting late, will you deliver these tomorrow?” Frank asked. 

“Nah, I can do it tonight before I go home. Genis can help me until we get to his house, right Genis?”

“Sure,” Genis said. “See you tomorrow, Colette.”

Lloyd left the cookies meant for Colette and her grandmother on the table, stuffing the rest into a large empty sack. 

Lloyd and Genis went from house to house, leaving the small packages on the doorstep, knocking, and then running before they could get caught. Genis had to wait further away than Lloyd in order to run away on time. 

“Couldn’t we just knock and deliver the gifts in person like normal people?” Genis asked, exasperated.

“This is more fun!”

“Typical Lloyd,” Genis muttered under his breath. He worried that Lloyd would lose interest before he could finish delivering to all of the houses. Genis’ slowed down when he realized the next house was his.

Lloyd reached into the sack and pulled out two of the wrapped cookies. “Here you go! I hope you like the design we made!”

Genis accepted the cookies and began to walk up towards his house. “It better not be anything weird!”

Lloyd laughed and waved goodbye, before running off to get the remaining houses.

Genis sighed with relief to enter a warm house.

“Did you have fun making cookies?” Raine asked. She sat in her chair, reading a book.

Genis handed her the book cookie. It may not have been the best design, but at least it wasn’t far off either. “It was a lot of fun! I’ll be able to make them at home now too.”

A gentle smile spread across Raine’s face, though her eyes never left her book. “That’s good.”

Genis flopped on his bed and unwrapped the package meant for him. He hadn’t been able to sneak a peek at his design beforehand. He laughed when he finally saw what Lloyd had attempted to make for him.

A six pointed star, decorated with hexagons and lines stretching from one point to the opposite point. A snowflake. It reminded Genis that his idiot friend paid more attention than he sometimes let on. In his own way, Lloyd had made Colette's prayers come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Lloyd's red outfit made me think of Santa Claus, and I really couldn't get it out of my mind as I tried to write this so... that's what happened XD I'm sort of drawing on Eternia for how the weather works in Symphonia, since they have a similar split of summon spirits. Happy Holidays Teefa85! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
